The invention relates to a device for positioning a cutting torch aggregate over the surface of workpieces, in particular strands, slabs or the like with a sled, adjustably mounted in the cutting torch aggregate. The sled carries the torch and is connected via a spindle with its adjusting drive. When cutting strands with a cutting torch, it occurs again and again, that after the cutting through the strand of one thickness there is subsequently a strand of another thickness to be cut. It is then necessary to adapt the one or more cutting torch aggregates to the new thickness of the strand, i.e. to shift so far in the position of the torch to the surface of the strand, that a uniform distance between torch and surface exists for all thicknesses, for the obtaining of an optimum cut, independent of the thickness of the workpiece (strand, slab, or the like).
It is known to carry out this height adjustment manually, i.e. the torches are driven by the operating crew toward or away from the surface of the rope, until the distance required for the cutting, between torch and workpiece, is obtained. This adjustment of the distance is often carried out by measure, by eye, or, if necessary, by measuring directly on torch and workpiece.